Fire and Ice: The Lost Legacy
by KHLegacy
Summary: Malefor has been defeated sealed in the earth and the world saved but Spyro and Cynder have disappeared, somehow clear across the world in a land time forgot, Solria and Koryu set out to find these forgotten realms but what they find may surprise them as these Forgotten Realms are in no way deserted
1. XLVIII-The Journey begins!

_**Okay starting things off, I have not continued this since 2013 at least so it has been a long year and we have finally come to the final installment of The Fire and Ice Saga! **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

_**Fire and Ice: The Lost Legacy**_

* * *

XLVIII- The Journey begins

There was, chirping that repeatedly got louder, and louder, he groaned when buzzing went around his head. "I'm up Sparx…." He muttered opening his amethyst orbs, but suddenly saw that it was actually a humming bird. The memories, came flooding back, the battle with Malefor, the world's core, the Destroyer, but the world seemed untouched but, he then remembered, he wasn't alone. "CYNDER!"

"Mmnngg." The Black Dragoness groaned, shaking out the cobwebs, "Spyro? Where are we?" she asked,

"Your, guess, is as good as mine." Spyro replied.

"I can say this much, wherever we were blasted too." She replied as they stared up at a large crystal, "It wasn't to Kingdom Come."

Unaware of it, the two Dragons were watched, by someone who locked moonlight blue eyes on Spyro. "I've, finally found you…"

**FAI FAI FAI**

The group walked into a large, accolade of a place there was a large, pool of water deep and large enough, to swim in. "Okay that…is not a pool of visions; it is a _lake_ of visions!" Sparx declared pointing at what he thought, was an overly large pool.

"This, lake" Cyrill explained with a roll of the eyes, to Sparx's comment, "is filled with a special kind of water same as the one at the Temple. The more there is, the more potent and clear the visions are."

"I always wondered about, that water. It seemed different from the water that flowed through the Temple." Koryu added.

"It helps, a Dragon see the visions and relay what they see to others." Gea explained.

"Without it, the Visions are perplexing, confusing and are overall a kuduzu of images." Volteer explained.

"Okay, I barely got something from that, I think, maybe?" Sparx asked.

Kinzo rolled his eyes, "Without that water, it's very difficult for a Dragon with the power of Vision, to make heads or tails of they see."

"Why, didn't he say so?" Sparx asked,

"He did." Hunter Grunted.

Solria walked forward nervous at the large pool, it felt like she was getting ready to be sacrificed. "You need, only to dip your head in Young Dragoness."

She nodded and crouched down at the water's edge, letting the bottom of her muzzle, and her toes, get covered as ripples went out, her eyes snapped open glowing brightly. The lake was instantly covered in a reddish orange light almost, as if it had been replaced by magma.

"Whoaaaa" everyone breathed. As the light flared up to reveal, a beautiful land scape a dark green forest stretching across till it met, with a set of trees glowing in beautiful almost magical light.

The Green faded to white as a set of Snowy mountains cascaded down the side of the landscape. Then came a strange warped world with a castle floating inside it. the land was suddenly changed, from white and several strange colors to a black and red, with rivers of molten rock but around it was a beautiful sea side with green growing all around it, nothing like the burnt lands the destroyer caused.

The Destruction here also brought life. More mountains filled past the magma ridden area but they weren't together like the snowy ones were split and connected angularly. Then there was a jungle that seemed to be cast in an eternal night seemingly the result of a spell.

The next area was a large rocky valley full of tall rock formations that connected on every side it eventually led to a magnificent River. Then there was a beautiful city but the land and plant life, were barren, a dingy drained grey, towering above it all was a strange castle. The final area showed Spyro and Cynder gazing up at the Crystal in the back ground in a beautiful serene valley.

Solria gasped as she pulled her head back, "Whoa, that was rush. What did you guys see?"

"No lands, like we've ever seen. Apparently Spyro and Cynder we're blown clean off the planet!" Sparx stated,

"More like clear across it." Bianca noted, "Terrador are they, the lands from the legends."

"Indeed they are, young Sorceress." Terrador replied.

"Terrador, what, are we looking at?" Koryu asked.

"The Forgotten Realms" He replied simply.

"These are lands, only spoken of by our Ancestors but no one in this age has ever seen them. Solria the valley Spyro and Cynder were in is known or was known as the Valley of the Pure."

"Which according, to the map you showed us, was right at the end of these Forgotten Realms." Raiciel added,

"Oh Goodie, I was afraid we wouldn't have to walk the world again!" Sparx muttered sarcastically.

"We'll find Spyro and Cynder." Solria stated. "Things are definitely looking up, Spark is being pessimistic so I'm taking that as a sign; that the world won't be in danger this time."

"Same, here, young, Dragoness" Cyrill agreed. "Nevertheless it would be unwise to let your guard down. There is no telling, what these lands hold."

"And there's only one known way, to the Forgotten Realms. You and your friends must head to the Shattered Vale." Volteer replied,

"It's the only known place; that holds a path to the Forgotten Realms. Dragons migrated away from those lands a thousand years ago. The Valley of the Pure is the final obstacle between the rest of the lands and the Crystal Kingdom." Terrador replied,

"The Crystal Kingdom?" Raiciel asked.

"It was, an Empire of a fifth species of Dragon, known as Crystal Dragons, by the name one would think that they would be a sub-species of earth Dragons but this is not so." Cyril explained, "The control Crystal and gem stones themselves yes, but they also controlled light."

"Whoa." Solria stated, "A Dragon that can control light, crystals and gems!"

"Do they have any effect on the soul gems?" Koryu asked,

"Legend states that they created them, with magic and their own elements." Gea replied.

"Wow!" Bianca stated, impressed.

"The Crystal Dragons however, are believed to be extinct." Terrador added.

"How so?" Solria asked, "Why didn't any migrate with the Fire, Ice, Earth and Electric Dragons?"

"While our ancestors escaped, theirs stayed behind to fight the Destroyer's followers, and thus were eradicated, eliminated and annihilated." Volteer replied.

"That thing, had followers?!" Koryu asked in shock.

"Yes, the Cult of Malefor, those who believed in the very insanity that Dragon did himself, the armies are searching for, escapees as we speak but, if the Forgotten Realms do exist, it is most likely they have fled there." Terrador replied.

"If they weren't there already, knowing our luck they'll be after us." Spark stated, "But they'll be after Spyro and Cynder first. So no more chatting let's get this show on the road!"

Soon the group was packing up raring to go, but Night had fallen over Warfang, Solria looked out the window wondering if the two were okay. "They'll be okay, I hope…"

* * *

_**The first chapters are always the shortest and easiest don't know why that is this one is very short for a first chapter but I outlined the story and covered everything for this chapter I wanted to.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. XLIX- The Shattered Vale

_**Okay Chapter 2 of Fire and Ice, as a Warning this won't be updated after this, until the next time it's sharing an update slot with BW:TEF until Legend of Serena is complete**_

* * *

XLIX-The Shattered Vale

The group saw the eerie, white glow from down below. They were almost there. "We've only heard about the Shattered Vale through name. Gea, what can you tell us?" Solria asked.

"Only that it seems to serve as a portal to other worlds and dimensions, but it's a one way ticket." Gea replied,

"What? So, you mean we _can't,_ come back the way we came?!" Sparx yelped.

"I'm afraid so, once we step through, the portal will be closed. But if the Forgotten Realms are on the other side of the world then chances are we'll still have the long way home." Gea replied.

"Loverly." Sparx muttered.

"We'll be fine Sparx. We've gone through worse than a portal closing on us." Koryu assured.

"I hope your right." the Dragonfly sighed.

"Hey, maybe when we find Spyro he'll have the ability to make worm holes." Raiciel suggested.

"Whatever; gets us, home me says." Sparx stated.

The group landed with Bianca and Hunter stretching having, flown through Bianca's transportation spell.

"That was, very disorienting." Hunter mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"Sorry, it's the only way I can fly. You have to build up tolerance to it to." Bianca replied.

The group stared down what is the Shattered Vale, there was a small village below the mountain that lived in awe and fear of it. Due to the Evacuations, from several days ago it had only just begun to be rebuilt.

"Let's go." Solria muttered as they headed down the steep path way. Treading carefully as not to fall down, Solria could see that the rocks were glowing in a deep silver light.

"Why are they like this?" Kinzo asked.

"It's an effect of the portal. Legend has it Wizards were trying to create a gate way that could take you anywhere in the world. Gaul's ancestor found out and tried to take it for himself only for it to blow up in his face, it destroyed the city that stood on this mountain."

"Then we'll be seeing ruins soon enough." Kinzo agreed.

"Oh goodie." Sparx muttered.

"Don't whine." Kinzo growled.

The group was up the path way when they came to what looked like a ruined city. "Whoa there was a civilization up here?" Koryu asked.

"Legend has it, that this city rivaled Warfang in size and lively hood." Hunter replied.

"And it was destroyed with a single blow. That's so sad!" Solria muttered.

"What about the citizens?" Raiciel asked.

"Many died but several fled to neighbouring cities." Bianca stated. As they walked in a little.

"OYYY!" yelled a voice that jumped down. "Couldn't wait for an old Yeti could ya?"

"Bentley?!" the twins stated.

"You're the one who left without us. We waited for you as long as we could." Kinzo replied.

"Well when I saw Solria's vision about the Shattered Vale, I headed their first. Ain't no way I was flying by magic." Bentley.

"If I had to suffer through it so should you." Hunter deadpanned.

"Ouch. I'm right here ya know." Bianca muttered.

"Sorry." The two grunted.

"Whoa…Check it out…" Kinzo muttered as they stared up towards a light just sitting there in the night sky shining.

"That must be the portal, let's keep moving." Koryu stated as they headed up it wasn't long however until something shot at Bianca who flipped away from it.

"I know those things! They were all over Dante's Freezer and the Well of Souls!" Solria stated as she dodged an Axe blow from one she quickly unleashed a Fire Tornado that sent the ghoul falling back. She quickly used a Comet Dash, to send it into a nearby wall.

"Heads up!" Raiciel shouted hitting a Larger ghoul with a Bubble bomb before landing a powerful melee attack on it.

Hunter landed a kick on, a couple of smaller of Ghouls, then shooting them both threw the hearts with one arrow.

"HA!" Bianca shouted, unleashing a spell before jumping back, "**Raiciel!" **

"What?!"

"Not you, get back!" Bianca shouted, swirling around was a massive storm that sucked up several of the smaller ghouls and killing them.

"That's the ancient Draconian language!" Gea stated,

"Say what?!" Sparx asked.

"I'll explain later!" Gea stated as she blasted several with an Earth shot. Kinzo struck hard with an armored earth bolder. He then rammed a couple hard in the gut with his horns before biting them and ramming them into the ground.

"_**Kor!**_" Bianca shouted a blizzard of ice, freezing several Koryu joining in with his Cryo breath, once they were frozen. Bentley smashed them.

"So, you've seen those things before?" Gea asked.

"Yeah, they were all over Dante's freezer and the Well of Souls on the Night of Eternal Darkness." Koryu replied, "They were easy enough to get through though."

"That was a focused and combined attack." Kinzo added, "I think someone or something is controlling them not wanting us to get to the Portal." His eyes narrowed at the road ahead.

The group continued on, climbing up the mountain on a large expanse of steps. They came to a gorge that had a strong wind surging through it.

"Man," Bianca said trying to keep her ears tame. "Do you feel that?!"

"It's from the canyons." Koryu muttered, "In Avalar, the River had a valley that made it impossible to fly down."

"We'll have to find another way across." Hunter added.

"What's this?" Bianca asked.

"What is it?" Solria asked as her sister cleared the snow away.

"There's some runes here." Bianca muttered she placed her staff in the middle, and muttered something under her breath.

"Hey that reminds me what was with the Draconian Language before?" Sparx asked,

"They're spells, the ancient Draconian Language, like us Dragons has mana in it's very existence. It takes a lot of work but a Sorcerer can call upon the meanings of these words and cast spells." Gea explained.

"So you're saying, the ancient language of the Dragons went on, to be spells?" Kinzo asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Some words but basically." Gea replied.

Bianca's eyes opened and a massive glow surged around, and summoned large platforms that bridged the canyon.

"Nice work sis!" the Twins stated together she merely flipped her ears out of her eyes as they jumped across, each platform.

"There's that creepy silver light again you can even see it on top of the rocks." Sparx mused.

"The Energy from the portal it must be effecting the environment." Hunter stated.

"Aye, portals like this are bursting with magic, the more mana and magic the more an area will be affected."

"So we'll have to be careful let's get over this quick." Koryu agreed. They quickly crossed as they did the rocks dispersed falling into the canyon below.

With that behind them the little group climbed up the next set of cliffs the fain sliver of silver a strong powerful light now. Despite the dark, ice and snow around them it wasn't welcoming.

"Does anyone else feel like, we're walking death row?" Sparx asked. A silence from all told him yes.

The group had to face a few more ghouls they got in their way the next area was basically, a frozen night time version of, Fangclaw.

"There must have been Dragons here, hundreds of years ago." Solria muttered as they walked carefully down the rope bridge that was hanging over a gorge thankfully the wind here wasn't as strong.

"I don't like this place!" Sparx stated. "I just hope wherever that portal takes us, is nicer and warmer, brrrr!" he stated.

"Yeah, me too" Bianca stated as she held herself the group had made it across as Solria cast a small fire to warm everyone.

"Thanks, I was starting to lose feeling in my legs." Raiciel muttered.

"Anytime." She chirped.

Kinzo however, whipped his head below and snarled.

"What's the matter with you mate?" Bentley asked.

"Keep your eyes peeled, we're being followed." Kinzo replied.

"We are!?" Solria stated rushing towards the edge only to slip and fall she managed to catch herself on her wings and fly back in. "Whew….sorry."

"You need to be careful, it's slippery up here." Gea chastised.

"I said I was sorry." Solria replied. Their next obstacle was a large broken temple. "Definitely, a Dragon city." She muttered as they saw Statues of Malefor or rather pieces of them litter the area.

Kinzo snarled and unleashed an earth shot at a fully intact statue head. That sadly got someone's attention.

"More ghouls!" Solria stated,

"Nice going, ye of the hate curse!" Sparx stated as they jumped down. The group got into fighting stances and rushed out at the group. Solria instantly putting her scald breath to work and then ramming several towards Hunter who killed them with a few good shots.

"Take this!" Gea shouted as she ran into ten of them with an armored earth bolder sending them into the air. "Ha, ha STRIKE!" she shouted, as a Wing Blade came from Raiciel and cut the surviving Ghouls apart.

His tattoos lit up and started to glow brightly, as Bianca called her storm spell, the large maelstrom appeared striking hard many of the ghouls and tearing off the armor of the larger ones.

"That's it!" Solria stated as, she sent a rocket shot into the gut of one sending it clean off the cliff.

"RUUUUUUHHAHAAAA!" it screamed as it fell.

"That, might have been over kill." Solria muttered to herself.

Koryu let out a Polar bomb hitting several ghouls Solria managed to fend a few off that were crowding her with her flame wing they got back to back and combined powers unleashing a fusion fury.

"RAAAAA!" Bentley shouted as he crushed several more. He then swung his club like a baseball bat when Kinzo sent one his way, it screamed as it was sent flying out of the area.

Raiciel charged up a Electric Fury and finished the remaining ghouls. "Well, that's that." He replied cheerfully.

"Sorry, you guys I wasn't thinking. I drew attention to us." Kinzo muttered apologetically.

"It's because it's Malefor isn't it?" Gea asked.

"Yeah…." Kinzo muttered remembering his dead father.

"I miss him too," She replied nuzzling him.

The twins watched on sadly, at least they had their adopted family which they were thankful for. But their Biological parents Aurora and Ignitus had died in the war, and Spyro and Cynder never knew their biological parents either.

"We can't change the past Koryu, but with Malefor's defeat we have already ensured a better future." Hunter told him.

Kinzo nodded, "Thank you."

"Whoa, check that out!" Sparx stated, "It's really like a circle sitting in the air."

"Yeah, we're getting closer…" Solria stated, Koryu suddenly whipped around glaring at the spot he didn't move his body was rigid and crouched wings fanned out.

"Koryu, buddy it's over we won!" Sparx stated.

"Remember what, Kinzo said? We're being followed. The question is why haven't they attacked?" Koryu stated.

"That is a good question, and it's obvious that he won't come out despite the fact we know he is there." Hunter added.

"We'll just have to keep going, and wait for when he decides to show himself." Bianca agreed.

"Do we have too?" Sparx moaned.

"Unfortunately" Raiciel replied. "But, we've faced Malefor, so I doubt whoever it is will be more difficult."

Everyone nodded at this Solria couldn't help but smile that was a way to put a positive twist on this, the next area the group was in was practically short distance between them and the Portal they quickly leapt across.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Solria shouted when a large roar was shouted the group looked around as the bits of stone and armor glowing silver surged up around them.

It swirl on one place until it started to compact into a large warrior with a couple of Axes. "Well, now we know who was sending those ghouls." Koryu muttered.

The Vale King with a roar, struck with his axe. However Solria, was faster and jumped away before flying up and launching a Rocket Bomb at him he roar and punched her making her fall to the ground.

"Solria!" Koryu shouted she got up a little dizzy.

"I'm okay!" She replied as Koryu nodded turning on the Vale King and flying up blinding it with his Snow Wing attack.

"_**Kinzo Ryuto!" **_Bianca shouted unleashing a bunch of blades that hit the monster in the side making it howl in pain it roared and punched Bianca sending her into the wall.

"Bianca!" Solria shouted, "THAT IS IT!" she snarled unleashing a barrage of Rocket bombs that made the large Ghoul stumble back hard.

Hunter dodged a few blows from it's fist before skillfully climbing up and getting in close unleashing a bomb arrow right on it's neck it roared crying out.

"Alright Hunter!" Bentley shouted as they regrouped Bianca had been given a few Red gems to heal.

The monster however started to glow silver a skeleton appeared in as it did so. "What's it doing?!" Sparx squeaked.

"Look out!" Bianca shouted, as she tried to block it but it wasn't enough everyone got thrown back.

"An, energy, burst! Like a Fury!" Koryu exclaimed.

"It's not possible!" Kinzo stated. "Not even the strongest of sorcerers, can fake a fury like that!"

"True, but this is no ordinary creature, mate." Bentley added.

"That and we're about several feet away from hole in the fabric of space and time oozing magic." Sparx added,

"Good point." Kinzo muttered as he turned on the monster snarling he jumped up the side of the wall and hit it, square chested with an Earth missile. "Nice, now eat this!" he stated with a slasher smile as a close ranged earth fury hit him hard.

"Nice Bro, my turn!" Gea shouted as she let loose an Earth Mace that slammed the monster into the ground, then followed up with an Earth pound to it's back it rolled over however and swatted the earth twins.

It then suddenly noticed a yellow orb that exploded on contact. And Electro Orb, with love from Raiciel, who then followed up with a Shock wave. The monster however started to charge up one of it's energy blasts this time however the group was ready all at once they struck him with their elements along with Bianca who let loose a burst of energy of her own and Hunter who shot a bomb arrow.

Once that was done, Bentley roared smashing his club hard into the monster. It bellowed like it was in horrible pain before fading away.

"Euuugg, can we go now? I can't feel my wings!" Sparx whined. Kinzo however turned and snarled, coming out of the shadows was an older dragon whose wings and muzzle were greying, he was a maroon color, with gold horns.

"Thadeus." Koryu, muttered. "Man, you should've spoke up. Kinzo was ready to rip your throat out."

"Forgive me young dragons. But I am not as young as I once was, I had to conceal my presence from you as well as the monsters who lurk here." Thadeus replied.

"What were those things?" Solria asked.

"You might, call them Ghouls but, they are the tortured souls who cannot leave this place and pass on. They are doomed to perform whatever commitment they had at the time of this city's destruction. The ones you fought were soldiers tasked with protecting the portal." Thadeus replied.

"That's horrible!" Sparx stated.

"Why, would you follow us all the way out here though?" Kinzo asked.

"To give you this, I've had a vision, of a future that undoes all you and Spyro have worked for." He replied giving them a crystal, "This is for the light's weakest moment."

"You mean for, Spyro?" Solria asked, "But why?"

"I cannot say. But young Dragoness you possess the gift of vision, when the time to use this crystal is upon you, the answer will come to you." Thadeus replied as he took off.

"Well, now I'm definitely going." Kinzo stated decisively, "Me and Gea worked to hard to put our father's soul to rest."

Solria nodded, "Listen if anyone wants to back out now's your chance. There's no telling what's waiting for us in there." No one moved. "You're all sure?"

"Like you have to ask?" Koryu stated, "You're my sister, where you go I go."

"Thank you, Koryu." Solria replied,

"I still have to tell Spyro he's a jerk." Sparx stated.

"And I owe Spyro, we all do." Raiciel replied the others nodding in agreement. They made their way to the portal.

"Alright everyone ready?" Solria asked. "Let's go!" she stated as they leapt forward and flew into the silverly light.

* * *

_**Yeah sorry guys the chapters in this story might be shorter than the ones in the first three only because the entire thing is original plot ^^; also next set of updates this story will miss with To Each future in it's place**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. L- A Home Time Forgot

_**So our heroes make their way into the Forgotten Realms, and thus the Adventure Truly begins!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

L-A Home Time forgot

Solria could hear some strange cackling she groaned shaking the cobwebs out of her head and standing up the others were in heaps around her. "Koryu, Sparx, Raiciel wake up!" she stated walking over to the four.

"Uhhhgg, No mommy ten more minutes then I'll be up." Sparx grumbled Solria responded by breathing warm air on Sparx. "AAAHUUHHG, I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT." She merely smiled cheekily. Koryu and Raiciel were just pulling themselves up to see the area.

"Where are we?" Raiciel asked.

"The Forgotten Realms," Sparx replied.

"I know that! I meant where in Forgotten Realms, are we?" Raiciel stated with an eye roll.

"That's a good Question." Hunter replied standing up Bianca, Bentley and the Earth Twins following.

"This is definitely a forest but the glow isn't natural." Bianca muttered.

"No but, it's pretty to look at." Solria mused.

"Yeah, well pretty to look at has also tried to kill us." Koryu pointed out.

Sparx crossed his arms. "An excellent point." He nodded.

"I don't think we'd be here if the glow was making the air toxic." Kinzo pointed out, "Let's keep moving but be cautious."

"Kinzo's right, and it's pretty much all we can do till we learn more." Gea added.

"Right," Solria muttered as they made their way deeper into the forest. The brush above was very thick allowing little to no sunlight fortunately the foliage lit up a bright emerald green allowing them some sight.

The group crossed a large river before coming to a large clearing. "Finally, some bright light!" Sparx stated stretching.

"Not for long mate, looks like we've got 'bout an hour before the sun sets." Bentley stated.

"Why would you ruin this for me?" Spark muttered deflated.

"We should fly up and see where what direction to go, if we stay on that point we should be able to find the direction we need to go." Koryu stated.

"I'll do it." Raiciel replied taking off flying high, he flew around a bit before seeing the edge of the crystal off in the distance. "All I really saw was the crystal in the distance." He said when he landed, "However, the forest seems to change color in that general direction and it looks weird."

"Hmm very strange," Hunter muttered.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Sparx shouted, coming towards them, "Monsters on the Horizon!"

"Those are Rhynocs!" Solria stated.

"I thought they died out!" Koryu added as they all got into fighting stances.

The Rhynocs roared landing a blow but Bianca was too quick for it and landed a kick in the head then unleashed a blast of fire that made her attack scream in pain.

Raiciel unleashed an Electro Sphere that zapped several smaller Rhynocs and had them flying back. Solria rolled out of the way of one that kept trying to crush her with it's fist she unleashed a Fire bomb right on it, with a good head butt in the gut the monster was knocked over.

She managed to kill it with a good bite to the throat before flying away from one that shrieked in anger trying to crush her. Koryu however rammed into it quickly using his Cryo breath to freeze it solid however before he could react something struck it hard with a strong kick.

"Whoa who?!" the twins asked.

"No time quick on your left!" the brown blur replied the twins turned and jumped away in time from a Rhynoc about to claw them.

Gea slammed several away with her Earth Mace after they were blinded by Hunter's arrows, Kinzo had killed off a couple more with his Earth Missile while Bentley was grappling with a couple more having whacked one away with his Club before hauling the other one up and slamming it into the ground.

"_**Tempest Kinzoa!" **_Bianca shouted unleashing a flurry of knives. "stay out of that area!" Bianca shouted the others did so and watched as the monsters were cut by the spells forcing them to retreat.

"Whew, thanks for the help." Solria stated looking around for the brown blur when she finally caught sight of it. it was tall had large feet with a long strong looking tail some front claws on her hands with large ears. Her fur was a tanish red with a creamy brown underbelly.

"Looks like you had it handled yourself I just landed a kick on one." The creature replied.

"Well you also warned them about an incoming attack as well." Hunter added.

"Yeah I did." The creature smiled.

"Uhh if you don't mind me asking, what are you exactly?" Sparx asked.

"SPARX!" everyone snapped.

"Me, a Mountain Kangaroo," She replied. "I reckon you five be them Dragons then?"

"Uh yeah." Solria replied. "I take it you haven't seen one before."

"Let alone five," Raiciel joked.

"No I haven't." the Kangaroo before.

"My Name's Solria, this is my twin brother Koryu."

"Hi,"

"I'm Raiciel."

"Gea."

"Kinzo."

"Hunter."

"I'm Bianca nice to meet you."

"Amazing, didn't think Dragons would ever come back." The Kangaroo mused. "You Dragons kept the magic in balance here in these realms ya know, then all of a sudden you left, poof." She stated flapping her arms a bit.

"We kept the balance of mana here?" Koryu asked.

"Didn't you know?" She asked.

"We know, Dragons used to live here, but we didn't know our presence kept the Mana in check." Solria replied.

"It does make sense Dragon's are constantly drawing from Mana in their surroundings. Mana itself is an infinite source if the environment has not been too badly, harmed but if left unchecked or taken from, it will continue to build up." Hunter added.

"And that's exactly what happened here," the Kangaroo added. "I think they said it was about a thousand years ago and when ya left all the magic started building up higher and higher and it made everything loopy."

"Oh, you mean like, the Emerald City's private garden?" Sparx asked gesturing to the forest.

"It's called the Emerald forest for that reason." The Kangaroo replied. "Without Dragons to take from the Mana or break the Spirit gems this land has magic coming out the wazoo, large spirit gems, flying sheep all kinds of things, anyway Name's Shelia."

"Nice, to meet, you, Shelia." Solria replied, "Anyway I'm afraid we won't be staying long, we came here to look for a couple of friends we think, they may be somewhere near where the Crystal Dragons used to live."

"That would be the Crystal Empire! No outsider has been able to go in or out for Centuries!" Shelia stated.

"Well if comes to that, that's gonna change when we get there." Solria stated turning her sights in the direction that Raiciel had seen the Crystal.

**FAI FAI FAI**

Ripto a lizard like Sorcerer stood out over a large balcony that faced out a large castle and domain. He was suddenly aware of a ghost like creature in armor that appeared. "Report."

"Sir, the Rhynoc squad that the Sorceress sent to the Emerald Forest has been….umm dispatched so to speak." The Ghoul replied.

"What?" Ripto asked with a slight growl of surprise.

"They were killed by a group of strangers most of whom were Dragons." The Ghoul replied.

"Dragons? Don't be absurd Callax. there haven't been any in these realms in over a thousand years." Ripto argued.

"Well there were at least five young ones today, sir if you don't believe me, use the Crystal ball." Callax replied.

Ripto sighed, "If I must…." He replied walking, towards the large greenish ball, it was sitting in the center of the room he waved his staff over it. In the blue energy that lit it up. In the image was that of an archer, a Sorceress, a Kangaroo, a Dragonfly and then…"Dragons! So it's true. What does this mean?"

"Sire I suggest you speak to the Sorceress about this." Callax replied.

"Not a bad idea." Ripto replied. "In the meantime, Crush, Glup!" he shouted surprising a couple of large Dinosaur like monsters out of their slumber. "I want you to follow these Dragons and find out what they're up too."

"And Smash them right?" Crush asked.

"No, just quietly sneak after them and keep an ear out for whatever it is they're planning." Ripto replied. the two Dinosaurs stared at him making Ripto face palm. "You hide and ease-drop on whatever it is those Dragons are up to."

Beat…..

"Listen, for big lizards to do list." Ripto muttered.

"OOOOOHHH!" they stated together.

"Just go and _**Do Not, **_Let them know you are there!" Ripto replied siging. The two saluted and rushed out once they were out of ear shot Ripto mentally smacked himself. "That was a bad idea."

**FAI FAI FAI**

The group continued their path over a River that required Bianca to pull down a large dying tree with her magic once that was done the group was able to head across. "Shelia, you seem to know a lot about this place." Raiciel stated.

"Yeah, I get around." She shrugged.

"Do you think you could help us get to where we need to go?" Solria asked. "We need someone, who knows this place better than we do."

Shelia thought about this. "Solria, that's a big thing to Spring on her!" Koryu hissed.

"I know, but we need help we can't just wander around looking for Spyro and Cynder aimlessly." Solira whispered back.

"She's right." Shelia replied. "But maybe, we could help each other out. I scratch your back you scratch mine eh?"

"Alright, what can we do?" Kinzo asked.

"What I am after is a solution that could benefit everybody. Ritpo mentioned a world beyond this one. He and the Sorceress have been wracking through books and stealing magic from the Fairies, trying to get to it."

"Another world?" Koryu asked with an arched eyebrow. "I doubt there's anything beyond this one."

Solria stared at her twin incredulously and shook her head. "After all this time." she sighed.

"They've also been oppressing certain areas of this world from sometime. Ripto's driven many people including me from their homes." Shelia added.

"You want us to foil whatever it is their up to, and reclaim these lands?" Bianca asked.

"Yes." Shelia replied.

"Sounds reasonable," Bentley shrugged. They all looked at Solria who nodded.

"We'll do it." Solria replied. "We're kind of use to the Mercenary line of work." She joked.

"What you call Mercenary work, I call suicidal." Sparx muttered.

"Whose Mercenary?" said a voice, They all turned to see two hulking Dinosaurs standing there one was like a large Komodo Dragon with horns and manacles around his four legs with bumbs of a different color and a large yellow underbelly the blue one was like a lizard yeti with pants that were ripped at the calves and a large spiked club.

"Those are Ripto's henchmen!" Shelia warned, everyone immediately got into a fighting stance.

"What do we do Ripto said not to smash them!" Gulp stated.

"Oh he did he?" Solria smirked evilly, as did Koryu. "Shall we brother?"

"Let's sister." Koryu replied as they flew up and landed right in front of the two charging up their respective Furies combining them into a fusion fury that blasted the two sending them clear out of the forest and a good ways away from the party's starting point there was a loud thud.

"Too much?" the twins asked.

"I beat them up all the time, and their species are very durable. They'll be fine." Shelia replied.

"But will, they leave us alone?! They just figured out we were here!" Sparx stated.

"No Ripto's already known that, those two were sent to spy on us." Shelia replied.

"They weren't very good at it." Kinzo added. "But Sparx does have a point whoever this Ripto is he knows were out here but at least he doesn't know we're coming for him."

"We'll have to be careful." Gea added. Suddenly a large sack like material wrapped up the Dragons and Bianca. Hunter, Sparx Bentley and Shelia gave chase only to fall in a hole that suddenly had bars go over it.

"Guys!" Sparx stated flying off and hiding in the trees a large cage with Hunter and the others. Floated towards the Technicolor part of the Forest, "What do I do? What do I do?!" Sparx muttered hands to his head. "I need a plan. I need figure out where they're going!" he stated rushing after them.

* * *

_**Yup Cliffhanger and Sparx gets Limelight ^-^ sadly a BWtEF update will be after this sorry you guys! And yeah Spyro 3 year of the Dragon inspired a bit of the plot but not much**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. LI- In which Sparx saves the Day!

_**So I'm kind of Sad this story isn't getting nearly as much attention or reviews as it's prequels for those of you reading please by all means review and to those who know people who have read or recommend it tell your friends!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

LI- In Which Sparx saves the day!

Sparx flew forward as fast as he could flew the forest trying to keep up with the Captors but it was hard to see thanks to the light, "Uhhhg! Stupid forest! It's gonna make me color blind I swear! Is it that hard for good light?!" the forest suddenly got much brighter, multicolored even, especially the tree Sparx was running into. "AAHHH!" _**SMACK!**_

Sparx groaned, falling down on his back. "Thank you….." he muttered getting up deciding complaining about this would only bring him more pain. He rubbed his head continuing on noticing the scenery Many Mushrooms that seemed to glow. The veins and bark marks, in the tree trunks, were glowing; a faint rainbow light. "Wow talk about Psychedelic." He flew around seeing that the trees on a certain path was glowing a bright red.

"Hello, what's this?" Sparx asked touching it and feeling a burn. "GAAAH!" he shouted waving his hand. "Ow hoo!" he whined looking at his burnt hand.

"The trees are producing Fire mana!" said a voice. Sparx looked over to see two humanoid girls with blue hair and short cut dresses made from petals or leaves.

"Yeah, I heard the village Elder say that it's even hotter than it was during the time of great destruction."

"Should we be worried? I mean, that was when…."

"No it's just this one Dragon thrashing to get out and having a temper tantrum!" said the other. "Come on this is our chance to see a _real _Dragon, I heard the troops captured all four types!" they buzzed off towards the direction that was now glowing a bright red.

Sparx mused. "Temper Tantrum huh? Sounds like my dear friend Solria." With that Sparx flew down the fiery colored path until he saw a collection of massive Red Woods, all hollowed out and having towers upon Towers of ivory and wood buildings climbing to the top. "Oooooooooohhhh Pretttttyyyy." Sparx muttered in awe he suddenly saw the Roots open and show several humanoid bugs in armor fly out and then start to close.

He quickly zipped into it just before the roots shut in on themselves. Sparx buzzed down the enlarged yet shrinking pathway eventually he got to a room where he saw Solria snarling.

"WHOA!" he shouted but froze when he saw the Dragoness wasn't moving in fact she seemed frozen, he looked around everyone else seemed to be frozen in a certain position.

"Solria, Koryu, Raiciel!" Sparx zipped around to each of them. "Guys!" he looked around they were frozen in poses. "Are they alive or are they dead?"

"They're alive."

"AHHHHHH!" Sparx shouted flying spastically around the room till he was grabbed by a guard and taken towards a cell of his own. "WAIT! I'm not evil neither are they, please isn't there someone I can talk to, as long as they're not evil I'll gladly tell him/her why we're here!"

The Guard glared for a second, but mused on this his expression softening. "Alright, I'll shall, bring you to his Majesty Photeus and Zoeira." He kept a firm hold on Sparx arm as he flew him out of the underground chamber and into the open air Sparx watched as they got higher and higher above the tree line.

"Whoa, that is a nice house." Sparx muttered staring at the structure before them.

"That's the castle you twit." The Guard grunted as Sparx was lead inside. They flew quietly down the hall where there was some shouting.

"Why should we free them!? You know it was a Dragon that summoned that monstrosity that almost destroyed the world!"

"And it was a Dragon that saved us and it was Dragons that sealed away the Golems!"

"Dragon's sealed away the Golems?" Sparx asked.

"Shh! You're making too much noise." The guard snapped.

"Like, I haven't heard that before," Sparx muttered rolling his eyes. "So do I get your name or do I just call you grumpy?"

The guard who Sparx could now clearly see was a teenager glared at him. "If it will shut you up, my name is Koz!" and with that he turned and flew into the hall Sparx doing his best to keep up with him.

"Whew….Whew…..pant….ugh…" Sparx muttered when they finally got into the throne room. "Remind me never to challenge you to a race."

"Council I've brought this outsider I caught him sneaking around the holding cell where the Prisoners are. He wishes to plead the case for the Prisoner's caught earlier." Koz called loudly.

"I see." Said the oldest fairy wearing regal blue clothing, with long white hair and beard, and a gold crown stroking his beard; "Well come forth young one don't be shy."

Sparx's eyes went wide, he looked up at the entire council staring down at him. The weight of what he was trying to do came crashing down all at once. "MEEP."

"Shall we do a brain scan spell your majesty?" Asked a younger fairy.

"THAT SOUNDS PAINFUL! WE ARE NOT EVIL! We just wanna find our friends Spyro and Cynder."

"Cynder?! You mean that Black Dragon that attacked the lands!?" said a female of the council wearing a long flowing yellow dress.

"Then the yellow Dragon we captured with them was Raiciel the Dark storm!" Koz added.

"Well, yes and no!" Sparx spoke, "Ya see, they were brainwashed into being evil. I know it sounds crazy, but and believe me I did not believe this for an entire year, but they're seriously not that bad in fact they never wanted to be evil at all! Raiciel is actually the less sarcastic of the two making him more pleasant over all! Like I said we just wanna find our friends and go."

Silence…..

"PLEASE!" Sparx begged, "Believe me I BEG YOU! DON'T PUT ME IN THE STASIS CHAMBER IT REEKS AND I MUST SCREAM AND I SCARE EASILY!"

"More like spastically." Koz muttered under his breath rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, your claim is questionable I will release the prisoners and we will use the spell to scan the Electric Dragon, of whom you speak, should his mind be free of Mal intent you and your friends will allowed to pass through however, should his heart and mind be evil expect yourself to 'Must scream.'" The Elder replied.

"Fair Enough," Sparx replied antenna drooping a little.

"Father!" yelled a fairy. With Solria and the others in tow, came a young Fairy that had a long sleeveless yellow and gold dress with crystal like wings that shone a rainbow aura in the sunlight she had long chestnut colored hair.

"Zoeira! How dare you!" Spoke the one next to the Elder fairy, tall with her skin color and hair wearing a red tunic and grey pants with blue colored wings which were buzzing, with anger. "You know that such an act such as the one you've committed is an act of insubordination, and you know the Law will not turn its head to anyone that is the King's way."

"Father, I told you they're not our enemies I can sense it!" Zoeira pleaded. "And please just call me Zoe."

"Uhhhhh…." Sparx muttered.

"Long Story you don't need to hear it!" Koz quickly snapped.

The King glared down at his Daughter, "Your Highness, please let us begin the search for this err _bug's _claim."

"DRAGONFLY!" Sparx shouted a vein popping on his head.

The eldest fairy nodded, he looked right at Raiciel who sensed this and walked forward bowing. "You're highness." He muttered just loud enough to be heard.

"This won't hurt but I believe you know the consequences should you fail this test?" The King asked.

"Yes." He replied the council flew up, Zoeira or Zoe as she wanted to be called reluctantly joined them a little bit of chanting later a purple light flew down encompassing , the young Dragon.

"What's going on?" Solria asked.

"It's a Mind scan, spell. It takes a group of magically talented people to perform the task, and it scans the persons memories, they're desires and their intentions if the person is found innocent, or unthreatening to the Kingdom the light will dissipate." Koz replied.

"And if they're not?" Koryu asked.

"It's not a pretty picture." Koz replied simply.

"Oooooohhhh.." Sparx hissed.

Solria kept her eyes glued to the light, "Should this spell really take this long?"

"They do have fifteen years to work through." Shelia pointed out.

There was a loud siren that shrieked through the area. "Rhynocs!" Koz yelped flying out as fast as he could the surprise of the attack caused the council to lose concentration. There was suddenly a loud shattering above them they instantly channeled magic towards protecting themselves instead however Raiciel used his Cyclone breath to catch many of the falling pieces and let them fall harmlessly away from the fairies however there was a loud shriek.

"PRINCESS!" Koz and the entire council screamed as the princess screaming against her captor to release her quickly became faint.

Raiciel flew up towards landing on the Window Ceil "They're heading towards the bottom of the town it also looks like they're gathering up Fairies!" Raiciel shouted.

Zoeira's father growled he flew out after them, the council following.

"You don't think they'll blame us for this do you?!" Sparx asked.

"All I know is we need to get down there!" Solria stated.

"Correct!" Hunter replied as they rushed out of the palace Sparx flew down he saw that his larger comrades had to take a different route, he flew down to see a large blue hippo or Dinosaur, like creature with a crown on her head, a large frilled collar and a purple dress, with black highlights on the sleeves and bottom. She held a large staff which held a dark rainbow colored gem in the shape of an Egg.

"_Never seen one like that before it's almost like they mashed the Dark Spirit Gems Malefor made and the regular ones together."_ Sparx thought.

The creature glared smiling creepily. "Are we all here?"

"Yes my Queen!" said four color coded Rhynocs who stood at attention.

"Good." She replied, "it's high time I did this visit."

"Sorceress!" yelled fairy that was clearly Zoe's father, glaring down with the rest of the council.

"Ahh Prince, Kallan, you and your father have come to join us eh?" the Sorceress sneered.

"Let my Daughter go! She has nothing to do with this!" Kallan yelled.

"Of course right after I drain her power, the power to sense aura and decide a person's intentions from it, as well as just spouting mana in general, could you imagine what I could do with that kind of power? Besides you little gnats have been defiant of my rule for far too long, I think the death of the Princess might knock some sense into you!" she chuckled darkly.

Zoe glared defiantly at her captor but her eyes never left; that staff.

"Princess!" Koz shouted flying down and stabbing her in the hand only for a general to rip him away.

"Oh more defiance I see, Galf rip his wings off!" the Sorceress stated.

"KOZ!" Zoeira shouted.

"OY!" Sparx shouted throwing an large acorn at the Sorceress head.

"OW! Who threw that!?" she snarled.

"I did!" Sparx stated. "Now look to your left." The Sorceress dumbfounded did so only for a large blast of mana to slam into her it then a barrage of knives went into her forces killing several and causing the Sorceress to scream out in pain letting the princess go Koz was also released.

"Get my daughter out of here!" Kallan shouted.

"Zoe, this way! Everyone get to cover!" Koz shouted.

The fairies now freed from the forces quickly dispersed and hid in their homes. The Sorceress used her staff to heal her arm and glared looking around for the attacker only to see Bianca her eyes settling after glowing.

"You used a Mana sense to ensure only me and my Forces were hurt. Impressive who are you?" the Sorcress asked.

"The Girl who's going to teach you a thing or two, _**Kazoo iras!" **_ a large bird made of fire rushed forward slamming the Sorceress into the nearby tree meanwhile Kinzo had dealt with several with his Earth shot he then quickly dodged a blow by one and went for the throat killing the Rhynoc.

Raiciel flew up using his storm powers to strike down several.

"Raiciel be careful of the town, you're still very powerful even with a lot of that Dark magic gone!" Koryu warned while using snow storm to kill a couple of Rhynocs.

Raiciel gasped and nodded flying down and using an electro orb to send several into the air, before flying up and slamming them with his tail Kinzo shot the two that he didn't get with his earth flail knocking them into a nearby tree which thankfully didn't have any buildings.

"We need to drive them out; we're too close to the city." Gea stated.

"I doubt they're gonna move just cause of that." Solria noted.

The fairy council chanted together and the entire town was covered with a powerful looking barrier. Then Kallan turned a Rhynoc into a fish. "Fight to your heart's content warrior's that barrier will protect the town so long as every member of the council is breathing."

"Then do us a favor and stay out of this fight, that would help us more than hinder us." Kinzo called.

"As cold as that sounds he's correct the best way for us to do this is to ensure your safety." Gea added.

The council nodded and flew high above the fight watching as Solria now free to use a little more power used a fire storm to swoop and burn several Rhynocs Hunter had felled several with a few swift kicks and well-aimed arrows.

Koryu had landed an ice tail on several freezing them in place while Gea shot them with a few well aimed Earth missiles they dodged a blow from a couple of clubs and were dodging several more, in response the two unleashed their earth and Ice furies blasting the Rhynocs back.

Bianca chanted a spell that caused for a water shaped dragon to ram her and several Rhynocs into the outskirts of the city. The sorceress scowled. "Retreat!" she shouted as she and her generals and the remaining Rhynoc ran off.

Solria grinned. "And don't come back!" she snarled shouting after them. The barrier had been removed and all the fairies came out clapping.

Later on the group found themselves facing the fairy council the Mind scan recommencing this time much shorter as they had already gotten to the fifth year of his hatchling hood before going through the next ten years. "Hmm Sparx's claims were true, Raiciel you have suffered much." The King replied.

"In light of this and today's events we wish to aid your journey first off, I will send my commander Koz with you as an ally, Fairies are able to change their size at will, he will take on the appearance of a young boy to disguise his heritage sadly these days, the Forgotten Realms outside our Kingdom are dangerous for fairies even the strongest of us have to be careful." the King replied.

"Second, this is a map of the realms use it to find the Dragons you're looking for, and this crystal, it will alarm you of Danger as well as point you down the path you need to go to where your heart's desire, think of it as a really smart compass." Kallan replied, letting it float towards them.

"Interesting," Hunter muttered examining the device; it was in the shape of a star in a swirled metal frame that didn't encompass the points.

"Be warned travelers, the lands beyond mine belong to Ripto and the Sorceress." The King replied.

"What is her name?" Solria asked cutting off the King.

"Solria!" Koryu hissed.

"It's alright, her name has been lost to history only she and her four subjects know it now, these lands ruled from what we gathered you wish to free them if possible." The King replied.

"Yes." The group replied even Sparx who was showing uncharacteristically reverence in the room.

"I wish you good luck, in your quest, please rest for the night and tomorrow the real journey begins." The King warned.

**FAI FAI FAI**

The Sorceress was licking her wounds in her throne room, "I've never seen a girl with that much power before, but clearly she's borrowing from the abundance of Mana of this land, I can tell she's only blossoming under that power though." She sneered stroking her chin in thought.

* * *

_**So I guess I've decided to add a new party member among those planned maybe more ;) anyway please get the word out of the Fire and Ice series because I really want this to get more then one review per chapter!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW….  
please?**_


End file.
